


Our Baby Girl

by Sorrowcult



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, F/F, F/M, Internet Famous, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowcult/pseuds/Sorrowcult
Summary: Hercules decides to help Alex out and hooks him up with two sugar daddies by the name of John Laurens and Gilbert Lafayette





	1. Pretty

“Herc, that sounds like a terrible idea.”

  
The man just looked at his friend with raised eyebrows and a small smirk on his face.

  
“It could work, it's kind of like a job.” He knew that the if he could even attempt to persuade him, his friend would probably stop feeling so bad about living with him. It had only been a year, but around the time bills popped up, Alex would throw himself into a frenzy to try and find the money to pay. School was taking its toll on him, and Hercules knew that, so he never attempted to force him into working.

“Herc, you do realize it's not as much of a job as it is them spoiling me to look good and sit pretty?” He gestured to the phone, a photo of two men on it. One of them had thick, curly black hair with a well trimmed beard and intelligent brown eyes. The other, a few shades lighter with a galaxy of freckles smattering his skin and hazel eyes that looked green in the photo.

Hercules shrugged at that. “Well, do you want to try or not? You still have all that stuff Angelica and the rest of the Schuylers gave you, right?” The smaller of the two nodded and Hercules smiled as he started typing on his phone.

“You probably need to make an Instagram account.” He heard the small noise of disgust.

“Uhh, isn't Twitter enough?” He heard his friend scoff as he typed a little faster.

“Dude, you use Twitter to slander the president and fight conservatives.”

“Exactly why it's all I need.”

Hercules made a noise of triumph. “Got a response and they want to see you all dolled up and..” He motioned to the mess beside him. “Like this.”

That made the man look down at his large sweater and sweatpants. “This is dolled up and you know what else- Who makes people audition to be their sugar baby? Aren't there dating sites for this?” He didn't have any problems with them wanting to add another to their relationship, but the means of doing so seemed.. Shallow.

“Actually, what did you say?” He muttered as he snatched Hercules’ phone from him before he could respond. He read over the text.

_“My friend is currently interested in your offer under my recommendation. He is rather new to the sugar daddy/sugar baby scene but I'm sure you'll love him, he's nonstop”_

Seemingly satisfied, he just threw it back without reading the response, but he did see the username.

It was “J.lau” and he could only assume which one it was.

Probably the one with those dark, dark eyes.

When his friend didn't speak for a moment, he decided maybe Herc was simply texting them still and he began to read again. He jumped a little at the sound of a camera shutter and looked up to see a wide grin on his face.

“You could have asked-”

“Hey, if this all makes you uncomfortable, I'll call it off right now.” His tone dropped from playful to serious immediately, and Alex felt his gaze soften. He knew his friend only wanted to help him, wanted to provide for him.

“I.. Yeah, I'm okay with this all. I know you're trying to help me and I really appreciate it but what if they don't like me? What if I don't.. Fit what they want.” Hercules shook his head at that.

When he had first met Alex, he was shrimpy little thing, he could pick him up far too easily, but enough of Martha’s home cooked meals and he had started to put on some weight. It mostly went to his thighs and hips, leaving the other pleasantly thick and slightly rounded and Herc had to admit, he loved it when Alex would dress up and wear tight pants but sadly, not everyone did and years of bullying left him preferring loose clothes and an aversion to more than one serving of food.

“Hey, you're beautiful. You're so handsome and it may sound weird coming from a close friend but I love your thighs and hips, Alex.. Even when you don't,” He dropped a kiss to the other man’s forehead and smiled when Alex pressed himself to Hercules’ side.

“You're too good to me. You can send it.” He said with a smile and Hercules smiled a little before sending the picture.

“And now, the other..” Alex sighed as he put the book down and stood up. “Damn, that means I have to shave. Fuck.” He mumbled as he left the room and Hercules laughed, shaking his head.

He looked at his phone when it buzzed and saw a response from John.

_“He's got mad pretty eyes..”_

\--------------

When Alex came back, Herc had to fight to keep his eyes on Alex’s face. He has trimmed up his goatee and had actually done his makeup, which was a bit of a surprise. He was wearing a crop top that was obviously from Peggy, the yellow and dead giveaway. The highwaisted pants were probably from Eliza, and he'd be damned if he didn't like how they hugged him. His makeup was always on point, his lips glossed in a way that was pretty and not too much. He looked at Hercules.

“How do I look?” He asked worriedly with a glance at the phone in his hand. Hercules smiled and shook his head. “Alex, you're perfect.” He stood up and walked over and placed his hands hesitantly on the other’s hips, but he knew that he Alex had long since passed the normal boundaries of friends. He pecked his forehead once more. “Let's take some pictures, you look like a model.”

Alex laughed as Hercules stepped away. It was interesting watching him pose and mostly play around with different facial expressions. His pout was by far the best one, having perfected it over the years of trying to get what he wanted from both the Schuylers and the Washingtons.

He showed the pictures to Alex after they were done and he had to admit, the one perk of the apartment was the good lighting. He looked down at his socked feet and wriggled his toes.

“Yeah, those. Those are good.” He brushed his hair back without thinking and watched Hercules sent the pictures again and Alex saw him set the phone aside. “Now, remember, they're only doing people who live in New York so that takes a lot of people out.” He put a hand on Alex’s chest and he closed his eyes before speaking.

“Distract me for a few hours?”

Hercules smirked and his hands slid down to Alex’s ass and he pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. “Yeah, baby, I can do that.”

\----------

By the time it was brought up again, two weeks had passed and Alex’s classes were out for break. He walked into the apartment after classes, fully prepared to sleep all break, if his work would allow (it never did) when he was pulled into the familiar chest of his friend. He pushed away and looked up in question. He noticed that not only Herc was there, but so were the Schuylers.

“Uhh, hey?” He looked around and saw they all had big smiles on their faces, and lots of bags from clothing stores at their feet.

“You did it!” Peggy yelled, running over and pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back and let his eyebrow raise. “Did what, you guys need to articulate.”

“You got yourself two sugar daddies.”

Alex felt himself go warm, his chest heating up as he suddenly remembered. “They chose me?” He asked and everyone in the room nodded.

“Holy shit,” Herc smiled and wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist and pulled him to the table in their living room slash dining room and the sisters pushed bags towards him.

“We saw the pictures, and we decided to buy you some clothes, if that's how you want to dress that is,” Eliza began, her soft voice filling the room with a buzzing calm. “But you looked so happy and we may have went a little overboard.” Alex smiled and he knew he was tearing up. Ever since he admitted to enjoying such fashion, the girls had always went out of their way to get him clothes, ones that were too big from themselves. He loved how they doted on him.

He pulled her into a hug and the other two followed and he smiled brightly into Eliza’s chest. “Thank you, all of you.”

He stepped back and looked at Angelica, and saw her eyes on him. She was the one, besides Peggy who knew the most about his shame regarding his body. She smiled and pulled him to her chest. “Oh, my baby is leaving me.” She swayed him. “If they ever say or do anything that rubs you the wrong way, tell me, okay? I'll make both of them regret it.”

Alex laughed a little because he knew that Angelica had the power to do it.

“When will I be meeting them?” He asked Angelica. She went to speak when her eyes fell behind him.

“Now, if times and your friends allow it.” He heard someone with a faint southern accent drawl. He turned around and was face to face with the men who he had yet to meet. The man with the freckles who he'd learned was John was smiling at him with pretty hazel eyes and the taller, Lafayette, was searching the small apartment with curious eyes.

Alex gasped a little and smiled before holding his hand out to them. “Alexander Hamilton.”

John took his hand gently and shook it. “John Laurens.” Lafayette walked up to him and took his hand as softly as John had before pressed a kiss to it.

“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette.” He purred and Alex shuddered at the sound of a thick French accent. Hercules and the others watched them woo their friend before Angelica finally spoke up.

“As moving as this is, what are you doing here?” John looked up and smiled at her before speaking.

“Well, we're mostly here to meet Alex and know if he wants to go on with this and if he does, sign up some contracts and such.” He explained as he watched the woman before him.

“Contract? What for?” She asked and John and Lafayette’s eyes widened a little. A large smile came to Lafayette’s face then. “Not for money or anything if that's what you're asking, we merely want to arrange boundaries and such. We want Alexander to feel comfortable with us.”

Angelica nodded and Alex was suddenly reminded of how much they all meant to him.

Alex leaned against the island and raised his eyebrows.

“Well, let's see that contract.”

\------

The contract itself was not what Alex was expecting. It was worried so carefully, in a way that wasn't business like and more personal.

“Places that we can't touch. Triggers. Favorite things to do, favorite places to go- Hercules.. That wasn't a contract, they legitimately wanted to know.” He was in the kitchen while Lafayette and John were given a shovel talk from the sisters.

Hercules smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Alex had his hair back and was wearing Hercules’ jacket which he was sure would be stolen at some point before he went home with them.

Alex looked down and smiled softly. “They actually want me comfortable.” The taller man enjoyed seeing Alex flustered and happy, and this was only the beginning. Sure they were spoiling Alex now, spending money on him and some point they'd probably end up giving him the best sex of his life, but for now, it was just watching Alex and observing him.

“I think this was a good idea, Herc.”

He looked at his friend and walked over before pressing his lips to Hercules’ own. It was soft, and not a goodbye but just a small parting. Knowing that nights spent would be over now.

And they were okay with that.

“I hope I'm not interrupting.” They looked over at John, whose eyebrow was raised in question. Alex smiled and patted Hercules’ chest.

“No, just.. A parting gift.” John looked between them and his gaze went soft and understanding.

“I'll leave you to it.” He nodded and walked away.

Alex smiled up at his friend once more before speaking again.

“Wait till Papa hears this.” 


	2. High Rise

“Tell me, Alex, what is it that you're going to school for?” John asked, and Alex looked him over. He seemed genuinely curious and with the ride to John and Lafayette's more than likely high end place of living, it would be nice to get to know the men he'd be occasionally staying with. 

That was another part of the agreement, Alex would stay with them for a few days out of the week, and that was okay because then he could still help Herc pay rent. 

“I'm currently going for a major in polisci and a minor in English.” John's eyebrows raised and he looked impressed. “I kind of wish I'd stayed in college but lawyering wasn't really my thing.” He explained with a shrug, smiling at Alex. 

“A lawyer? No offence, but you don't seem like the type. If anything, you give off a teaching vibe.” That seemed to make John confused and he expressed that. “A teacher? Huh, never heard the one before. I guess people always see me as a barista or something, not a lawyer, teacher or a sugar daddy.” Alex laughed a little at that and shook his head. 

“Yeah, you really don't fit either of those. How old are you? You seem pretty young to be anyone's sugar daddy.” John rolled his eyes and smiled before answering. “I'm 26, Alex.” The dark-haired man actually looked shocked at that, like he was expecting younger before he glanced at Lafayette.

“How old are you, Lafayette?” The man looked at them in the rear view mirror and smiled a little before responding. “I'm 24, Alexandre.” 

Alex felt his cheeks burn when he heard Lafayette speak, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, his accent and the way he said his name had him feeling some things. “Baby girl, I wish you could see the look on your face. Laf gets the look out of nearly everyone with his voice, the accent really does ‘em in.” John explained as he threw an arm around Alex’s shoulders. He didn't mention the nickname, but it was cute. He pushed his hair back and answered a text on his phone.

Hercules, Hercules: Hey, how's top of the line living?  
Me: I've barely been gone for an hour, Herc and I'll be there tomorrow.  
Hercules, Hercules: Yeah, sure, don't get fancy on us 

Alex smiled lightly at his phone before putting it in his jacket pocket and looking at John, who was on his phone. He looked like he was texting but Alex couldn't be sure, so he took the time to simply look him over. He had one hell of a sharp jawline, but not grotesquely so, and his tan skin was smattered with freckles that Alex knew were stars. His hazel eyes never seemed to stay one colour for long, endlessly shifting and realigning. 

He could write poetry about them.

His eyebrow was pierced, and he could see a small smile edging onto his lips. “Like what you see, baby girl?” The man in question blushed and looked away, knowing that John had caught him staring. 

“I don't know, I've seen better.” He squinted and stuck his tongue out at him. “Oh re- You have a tongue piercing?” That made Alex raise an eyebrow before he realized what he was talking about. “Oh! Oh, yeah. Got it on a dare with Herc, forget I have it sometimes.” The black ring had caused him some trouble, mostly because he constantly got it stuck between his teeth. “Yeah, that reminds me, you don't have to answer but are you two dating or?” Alex thought it was cute how much John wanted to make sure Alex wanted this, not trying to get caught up in a triangle or something. 

“Ah, no but we had our days… And nights.” John nodded and smiled widely when Lafayette pulled up to an expensive looking place. The house looked at least three floors, an off white with dark brown shingles and wide windows. “Welcome to our humble home.” Alex was wide eyed and the look made them smile, watched how Alex’s eyes sparkled. “We have to get you a key printed and everything.”

John explained as he and Alex got out the car, feeling Lafayette approach. Lafayette gave off a different vibe that Laurens, the vibe he gave off was warm and something about it made Alex relax. The two of them lead him into the foyer, and Lafayette excitedly showed everything there was. He threw a hand out to the kitchen and smiled. “Please, use the kitchen however you like. John and I can barely cook.”

“I can cook, Laf, and you'd think as a French guy you would be able to as well.” The joke seemed to be a long running one with how he laughed, shaking his head. “My dear, I can cook, you just don't like it.” That made Laurens wrinkle his nose and shake his head. “Not all of us like top of the line shit, Laf.” 

Alex watched the two of them and he could see the love there, the way they fit with their playful banter and he wondered, if only briefly, where he would fit in.

\---------------

“Now, here's your room but if you want, you can always sleep with John and myself.” Lafayette explained as they walked down the hall upstairs, and Alex nodded. “You know, John and I didn't know who we were expecting when we did this. Online sites and such didn't work well, always someone shallow and without personality. Though, you Alexandre, seem like you're going to give Laurens and I a run for our money.”

“Is that a good thing?” He wasn't sure what Lafayette was trying to tell him, but he did want to know when Lafayette had grabbed his bags from the car. “Yes, it is a very good thing.” He placed the bags down by the door, and smiled before opening his arms as an invitation for a hug. Alex smiled and hugged him back, feeling warm and small in Lafayette's grasp, and he sighed and relaxed into it. 

“I will leave you to get ready, please, make yourself at home.. We can take you shopping if you'd like tomorrow since it's rather late.” Alex nodded as he stepped away from Lafayette and he seemed to realise, as much as he didn't want to, but he would have to swallow his pride and learn to enjoy a life where he didn't have to work for everything, from the food on his plate to the covers he slept with. 

It was like the Washingtons all over again. 

\-----------------

“You did what, Alex.” 

The man cringed back as he smiled shakily at his laptop, which he was using to video call his foster parents. (He'd gotten the wifi password from Lafayette earlier) 

“Ah, I took up an offer to have two sugar daddies and her spoiled and shit?” He explained again and as he thought about it, it didn't actually sound like him. “I'm still going to school and everything and it's not like I'm completely abandoning my life. I'll be at the apartment with Hercules on the days I have class and here on the days I don't.”

He saw the way George was thinking it over, like he had to make sure he heard Alex correctly and he actually said that. Martha was watching the interaction quietly, her red hair pulled back in a bun. 

“Listen, I have no problem with what you do with your life but I want you to know that if those young men do so much as lay a hand on you without your permission-” The retired politician was about to go on a rant about all the things he could do when Martha spoke. 

“What are the names of these young men?” Alex felt himself soften when his foster mother spoke, she was always one for babying him when she felt he needed it. 

“Their names are Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette and John Laurens.” George and Martha froze when they heard their names and glanced at each other. Alex frowned immediately, suddenly uncomfortable. “Ma, Pa? Do you know them or?” He brushed his hair back and looked between them. “Oh, it's nothing bad baby, it's just.. Laurens is the name of a senator who your father and I got into some issues with way back. We know his son is nothing like him, but-”

George quickly cut in. “But we'll be doing background checks because we want our son as safe as can be.” Alex paused before smiling and rolling his eyes. “Okay, Pa, but only because I know I can't stop you.” The older man smiled at that and Martha began to speak once more. “We’ll talk to you later, baby, and don't think I didn't notice that tongue ring.” They clicked off before Alex could make up an excuse for himself.

He smiled a little and his chest felt warm as it always did after a conversation with his foster parents.

There was a knock on the door and he looked over. “Come in!” The door opened and Laurens shuffled in, covered in flour and what looked like a batter of some sorts. 

“Please tell me you can bake.”


End file.
